The Plot Twist
by anne-cahill-39
Summary: (for 39CluesFan's Creative Writing Contest) What if someone we didn't know existed was real? What if someone we all love had amnesia? What am I doing here asking you people 'what if' questions? **Dedicated to: Englandismyworld even if this isn't her fandom :D**
1. The Accident

**WOOT WOOT! Finally typed this! 2nd Contest entry! working on the book covers. **

**READ:**

_Italic- Other people POV _**Bold- Unnecessary comments by yours truly.** underline- VERY important stuff Ordinary- Amy's thoughts.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES!. **

**I HAVE PROOF *looks in pockets* wait, don't have proof look at copyright pages instead!**

**~Meg :3**

* * *

She was walking to school. Something she hadn't done since that terrible war between Cahills and Vespers.

She brushed her reddish-brown hair out of her jade eyes and reassured herself.

Isabel is dead. No more Vespers and just think of the future.

She didn't even bother making friends. No one wanted to be her friend anyway. All of them were jealous of her boyfriend, Jake Rosenbloom.

No matter, Amy preferred quiet nights with Jake than noisy teenage girls to whom make up is more important than actually being NICE.

Most of the time, though she'd get visions of Evan. Telling her to join him behind the Pearly Gates. To end her suffering. But she was pretty sure, she was hallucinating.

* * *

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP_

_That damn girl won't get out of the way. The driver thought to himself._

_Stop beeping man, just step on the brakes, you'll talk to that crazy girl later._

**Oops too late.**

* * *

Amy looked up. Only to see the darkness enclose over her.

* * *

_Damn! I hit her. The truck driver thought worriedly._

_He went out to see the girl in a school uniform. Roosevelt High School, eh?_

_He knew that school, classes started there 15 minutes ago. He just passed by that school a while ago, just when the bell rang._

_The girl was not moving. She had a trickle of blood flowing from her forehead_

_He carried her into his truck and drove to the nearest hospital._

_Perpetual Hope Hospital, about 10 blocks from here_

* * *

_"Doctor," Nurse Maya said in a worried tone._

_"Yes, Maya? Can't you see I'm busy doing paperwork?" Dr. Artt Hur Trett looked up to see Maya wringing her hands, a sure sign that it was important._

_"Yes,sir, but we have a girl that was hit by a truck in the ER _**(Emergency Room! MY MOM'S A DOCTOR!) **_She was brought here by the driver who hit her._

_Very unique indeed, the doctor said to himself. Most drivers are a hit-and-run kind._

_"What does she look like?" He asked out loud._

_"She has red hair and jade eyes, sir, according to the driver and she was wearing a uniform." was the answer._

_Red hair? Jade eyes? Amy?_

* * *

**Ok, so I was planning a one-shot but thought, why not? **

**Maybe it'll be 3-chaptered or 2, **

**and QUESTIONS:**

**1) How did the doctor know Amy? (THEE SUSPEENCE)**

**2) white, milk or dark chocolate?**

**3) Please vote on my poll (ok, not a question but PLEASE?)**

**4) REVIEW (not a q, but PLEASE? so I'll be happy?)**

**K. BAI!**

**~Meg :3**


	2. Amnesia victim

**HELLO!**

**Disclaimer? LET' S CALL MY BIPOLAR FRIEND!**

**Her name is S let's just call her S**

* * *

**Me: HELLO BIPOLAR S!**

**S: Why'd ya put me here?**

**M: YOU NEED TO DISCLAIM!**

**S: No please?**

**M: Just do it before I make another SL chapter in wattpad**

**S: NO, NOT ANOTHER ONE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**M: Oh no you won't ;D**

**S: Fine, anne-cahill-39 or also known as Meg and merliah38 doesn't own 39 Clues or the poem used. Happy?**

**M: Yes. Thanks but I'm still gonna make an SL chappie you know **

**S: ok WAIT WHAT?**

**M: BYE!**

* * *

*****SKIP THE LONG BLOOD TRANSFUSION THINGY******

She was lost in a world of meaningless dreams and forgotten memories.

* * *

The Eiffel Tower. FLASH

A body of water. a lake? a sea? FLASH

An animal staring at her. FLASH

She saw a man wearing a doctor's coat looking at her with an expression she can't quite fathom. The weird thing is that the man looked a _TEENY _bit familiar.

Then darkness encloses over her mind.

* * *

"Where am I? Who AM I?" She asked herself.

She looked around and realized that she was in a hospital, why was she in a hospital?

She saw a piece of paper on the table beside her next to a glass of water.

She took the glass first and drank. She tried to sit up but the effort of drinking was enough to weigh her down so she lied down again.

She then reached for the paper and read it. It looked vaguely like a poem.

* * *

_To my daughter,_

_I always loved you and your brother_

_A name in the sand will never last_

_The waves come rolling into shore high and fast. _

_And wash the lines away_

* * *

She vaguely remembers a day at the beach. Learning how to write for the first time. Then crying whenever the waves came and washed away her lines.

* * *

_But not the memories we shared that day_

_Where we have trod that sandy shore,_

_Our traces we left will be no more._

_But wherever we are,_

_The memories will never be far._

_Although I am not with you always,_

_Know that my love will always be true_

_Those memories will last forever,_

* * *

Not if you have amnesia, she thought to herself.

* * *

_And in them we shall always be together._

_Hold them close to your heart,_

_And know that from your side, I never parted_

_Your Dad, AJT _

* * *

I had tears in my eyes. So my dad was AJT? Thank Lord, someone knows I'm here.

I heard some footsteps outside my door so I wiped away my tears and hid the paper under the blanket of my hospital bed.

Then the doctor who looked familiar walked in. He smiled at me. Was that affection I saw in his eyes?

He sat down on the foot of my bed and started asking me stuff.

"Good morning, Ms. Cahill, how are you?"

"I'm fine,sir, but how do you know my name when I don't?"

"You don't remember?" His voice hinted a bit of worry.

"no,sir," She involuntarily reached into her blanket which contained the poem.

He raised his eyebrow at the move but didn't say anything.

"Well,then, I already contacted your family and let them know you'll be staying here for some time, 1 week at the most."

"OK, thank you, doctor..." She trailed off, realizing she didn't know his name.

"Artt Hur Trenn."

She smiled. Then she thought of something. "Dr. Trenn, how did I lose my memory?"

"You were hit by a truck, the driver, luckily was not the 'hit-and-run' type." He rose up to leave.

"Thank you,sir,"

"Your very welcome." He smiled and then left the room.

* * *

**Second chapter everyone!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own that poem. Taken from:**

_**Chicken Soup for the Soul: Like Mother, Like Daughter**_

_****__A Name in the Sand by:Elizabeth Stumbo (p. 202, Saying Goodbye)_

**(with minor changes)**

* * *

**K. Bye!**

**~Meg**


	3. A Quick Ending (sorry)

**_The weird one is backkkkk. _**

**_I dont own 39 clues. _**

* * *

_One week later_

* * *

Amy was bombarded with flowers, get well cards and questions.

Most of them coming from 1 person, Dan.

His questions were like this:

"AMY DONT YOU DIE ON ME OR I'LL KILL COBRA!"

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME? *in a robotic voice*"

"Oh my ninja! DAD'S ALIVE?!"

"TELL MEEEEEE"

Ok, so some of them were threats.

Amy was already tired and irritated at Dan. " Dan, why don't YOU ask the doctor?"

Dan being the courageous "ninja" as he called himself answered a very enthusiastic YES.

* * *

_Dan POV_

_She was right I should talk to him myself. Dan thought._

_He ran quickly to the information where a very tired looking man was working. "Where is Dr. Artt Trenn?!" he shouted. The man winced, guess he wasn't that used to screaming awesome ninjas. _

_"He is at rm. no. 75 sir, his office." He replied_

_Dan didn't answer, he was already running to the elevator._

* * *

_After 2 mins. of going up the elevator and screaming to the man with him on the elevator to stop singing Justin Bieber songs, he was,at last, on the 7th floor._ (**no offence to all those JB fans out there!) **

_He knocked on the door, now kinda nervous on meeting his (maybe not dead) father._

_After the 2nd knock, the door was opened._

_"Hello, young man, how may I help you?" the doctor asked Dan._

_"I am looking for my father," Dan said feeling a lot less confident with his choice of words._

_The doctor did not even looked surprised, he just opened the door a little while motioning Dan to come inside._

* * *

_DOCTOR POV :3_

_"This is it," the doctor thought, "I knew this would come..."_

_"WELL?" Danny asked impatiently._

_"Well, Danny, I am not your father, I am sure of that. I am-"_

_"Well then WHO are YOU?"_

_"I am your father's twin, Arthur Joseph Trent." He let the words sink in... 3...2...1..._

_"Wait, WHAT?! Dad didn't have a twin, he's an only child!"_

"_Our mother hid me when I was young, she was a Cahill forced into a Vesper marriage. She pretended to go to business trips to visit me and my Uncle Shane in Chicago. She always told me how evil the Vespers were to Josiah."_

_"oh that clears a lot"_

_"well now that we cleared this up, how about I release Amy, explain everything then go out for ice cream?"_

_"YEY! But If you're not Dad then who sent that poem?"_

_"oh that? Your dad made me promised to give her that when she was 16, 2 weeks before the fire he already predicted that someone was plotting murder. So he was prepared"_

_"Oh okay. Well, lets go! I want CHOCOLATE"_

* * *

**YEAH I finished this! I was about to forfeit but nah, well did you guys get the new book, Nowhere to run?**

**To those who did:**

**DID YOU GUYS NOTICE THE FREAKING CLIFFHANGER?! and NOW I WANNA KILL JAKE. (sorry to those JAmy fans *gag gag*) HE IS A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G.**

**well farewell!**

**~a very annoyed-at-jake Meg :3**


End file.
